The present invention relates to firearm safety devices of the kind designed to prevent unauthorized access to the trigger by blocking the trigger guard.
Known devices of this type (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,537, of the present Applicant) comprise a pair of blocking members adapted to be locked to each other around the trigger guard. According to the conventional design one of the blocking members is provided with a selectively rotatable spindle with a series of ratchet teeth thereon. The spindle is receivable within a cavity formed at the other blocking member, which is provided with ratchet rider member. In the operative, locking position the ratchet teeth are meshed, and the separation of the members from each other is thus prevented. In order to release the members, the ratchet teeth spindle must be rotated to disengage the ratchet teeth from the ratchet rider and allow the sliding out of the spindle.
The rotation of the spindle from the engaging to the disengaging position is achieved by a key operated mechanism of various types and designs.
These devices however suffer certain disadvantages. First, the ratchet rider must be spring-urged, and for that purpose the spring must be rather strong to avoid the release of the members by a sharp shock against the device. This, however, entails excessive wear of the ratchet teeth.
Secondly, the manipulation of the spindle by a key for the unlocking of the device is cumbersome and time consuming which is considered specifically disadvantageous when time is of essence, namely when one must reach for the weapon and bring it as quickly as possible to an operative shooting position.
The present invention provides a modified design of the locking mechanism of trigger guard blocking devices, being more simple, compact and easy to manipulate.
Further, the present invention improves the safety of the device against forceful tampering therewith.
Still further, the invention facilitates the operation of the device by electric or remote controlled means.